The present invention has for its object an armband for a watch constituted by a succession of members hinged one to the other. There are numerous armbands of this type generally comprising a certain number of elements which are removable in order to permit the adjustment of the length of the watchstrap on wrist of the user.
These armbands are generally intended to equip a given type of watch case for which they are particularly intended due to their shape and their ornament. Now for a same type of watch case, there exist several variants, embodiments made of gold, made of silver, and or in colors, with or without diamonds or precious stones. For each of these variants, it is desirable to have a particular variant of the watchstrap in order that the ornamentation of the watch and armband constitute a unity. This necessitates one to dispose of an important number of types of armbands and does not permit the buyer to personalize his watch since the armlet variants, which correspond to the variants of the casing, are decided by the manufacturer.